A Slightly Different Adventure
by Arcangradian
Summary: The Council offers humanity a position in their Spectre program. One of their best agents, Saren, is tasked with evaluating Commander Shepard for the position. It features a slightly different enemy as well. Alternate Universe, obviously. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**A/N: Welcome ladies and Gentlemen to my first fanfic! Excuse the typos, I am just one person sitting alone at a computer after all. Anyhow, major inspirations goes to LogicalPremise, though he doesn't know I exist. This is gonna be AU, even though it starts off a bit cannon. Anyhow, enjoy!**

Three figures stood around a massive, metal table. The halls of the Alliance HQ in Vancouver were bare, and sterile. Humanity had never felt a need to decorate the building. Something about humbleness. Anyway, only one figure in the room was physically there, the other two appearing as blue holograms.

Admiral Hackett gazed at the two other men from under his cap, as he leaned against the table. His frame had lost none of bulkiness over the years, in fact age seemed to have made him look even more rugged, with a rough stubble and a mean looking scar tearing down from his ear to his upper lip. Ambassador Udina was the exact opposite, a balding man who was in his twilight years and looked all of them. He was skinny, his white suit hanging loosely from his houlders and arms like a table cloth. Captain Anderson, to his left looked a lot better. If we told you his was in his sixties you might have called bullshit. His skin was a lot darker than the other two men, and so were his eyes. His uniform, unlike the ambassadors, fit perfectly, but did not stretch across his chest like Hackett's.

"Gentlemen," Hackett started, his rough voice reverberated slightly, "Our relations with the council has improved, after the war." he paused, barely acknowledging Udina's all to smug smirk. The man took way to much credit, just because of his surprisingly good friendship with the asari Councilor Tevos. And it was just a friendship, or at least that's what everyone sincerely hoped for the Councilor's sake.

"And now they offer us a position among their spectres." he finished. Anderson swallowed tightly, but did not say anything. Udina glanced quickly in Anderson's direction before responding. "Yes, they told me. And we are to choose from a list of candidates and present him or her to the council." he drawled out. Hackett resisted rolling his eyes, but who could blame him? Udina had this weird habit of making huge deals out of small things, and small deals out of big things. You would swear they were here to choose the next name for a frigate.

Hackett responded, his gruff voice carrying none of his inner exasperation, "Yes. I have compiled a list of candidates, and each one has been presented to the consuls. They agreed down to four candidates." That particular debate had lasted hours, and Hackett had an internal shudder remembering it. Afterward, the Admiralty board handed him the list of four and just said: You choose.

Udina nodded slowly, "And will either of them be joining us?"

Hackett shook his head," They have left the ultimate decision of who to us." The fact that the consuls, Aulus and Lucius, were not joining them was a relief beyond relief. Those two contradicted eachother like water and oil.

Udina sighed but nodded, "Alright, bring up the list." He was the lone politician in this conversation, and he knew neither of them would care about political ramifications. Spectres were badasses who could kick ass and get shit done.

Hackett brought up a console and soon a list appeared before him. He brought up the first candidate, "Firstly, we have Zack Mattiason." a picture of a blonde haired man with violet eyes peered out from the console. His hair was admitadly longer than alliance regulation, but it had been tied back and gelled heavily. Kind of like those greasers from way back in the 1900s

"1st shadow, Engineer corps." Hackett read out his military history, "Was heavily involved in the attacks into Batarian Space. Promoted into Shadow. Star of Terra awarded after destruction of Batarian dreadnought during the Kite's Nest raid. N7"

Anderson ran a finger under his chin, "Shadow is quite... on the covered up side. It is afterall mostly used for Black Ops." Plus, Zack was a rather unhinged fellow. He liked to hack things, blow things up and had a pet drone name 'Sparky'. The name was apt, but that did not stop the Alliance from questioning his sanity.

Udina shrugged," Still, he destroyed a dreadnought single-handily." That alongside the miles long list of other operations that he had completed single handed.

Hackett sighed," Yes, he grew up on Mindoir..."

"So he could have some serious issues.." Anderson replied but waved a hand. "It doesn't matter. Who is the next one."

"Major Mason van Altena. Butcher of Torfan. Earthborn." The picture showed a severe looking caucasian man, his sharply cut beard snaked down from his ears, belown his nose and down the otherside. His hair was dark brown and silver eyes glared from under his heavy brow.

"He grew up on Earth, a South African gang member. Lost a great deal of his unit on Torfan." Hackett read out. He had met Mason a couple of times before, was even the one to hand him the Star of Terra. Mason had a way of motivating his soldiers to the point were even if there supply line had been cut with not air or space space support, they would still destroy an enemy base, despite the odds.

Anderson's jaw set hard, "His own fault. He was ordered to retreat. Wait for backup."

"He won but he is... a loose cannon. Next one." Loose cannon being a loose term for him.

Hackett brought up the next candiate. A man with striking orange hair, a roman nose and piercing green eyes. "Lieutenant Felix Shayne."

"No." was the immediate response from Anderson. "He's already being lined up for a position as captain of the Everest. Besides, he doesn't specialize in ground combat as much space combat." Well, so much for him.

Hackett nodded, and brought the final candidate. "Alex Shepard, Sole Surviver of the Akuze incident, grew up in space."

Udina made a thoughtful noise," N7, high mission success rate. But, she saw her entire unit die on a Akuze."

Anderson shrugged," Shepard's a soldier. And a damn good one at that. She is a survivor."  
He tried to hide it, but it was clear he was vouching for the girl he had co-raised with Hannah Shepard. Shepard's father had been killed in the First Contact War. After that, her mother had almost relied on Anderson and Kahlee's assistance in raising the girl.

Hackett regard him with an almost knowing look, though there was... complication that Anderson was likely going to blow a gizzard over. Before he could bring it up, Udina spoke, "I agree. Saren himself approved off her for the posistion."

 _'Very tactful, Udina...'_ Hackett thought bitterly, slowly bringing his hand to his forehead as Anderson exploded. "What!? No way, we cannot allow that bastard anywhere near this!"

Udina was about to angrily retort, but Hackett raised his hand, silencing him. "Captain," he said, as politily as he could, "What happened on Garthak, was an accident. Saren did not blame you, you blamed him. The council has decided that, we would get another chance. Saren opted for the position of evaluation."

Anderson glared, his hands folding into tight fists. He looked like he was about to throw a tantrum. Which he was not, but a damn near looked like it. Hackett sighed, "You'll be there, Anderson. Just don't antagonize Saren. Please. For Shepard's sake, as well as ours."

Anderson's stiff posture dropped as he seemed to vent out his anger, it was replaced instead with a tired expression. He had been- and still was- so sure of Saren setting him up. Maybe the Turian bastard had, but right there was nothing he, nor the Alliance could do about it.

"Fine, lets hope this goes better than my own evaluation." he winced on the last word as though it were an ugly wound, which it technically was. "I'll inform the commander." with that, he left. His hologram shimmered out of existence, leaving the admiral alone with ambassador Udina. Which is not a situation many want to be in after a discussion like that.

Thankfully, Udina did not seem to be in a chatty mood, as he said his goodbye and left, leaving Hackett alone in the bare meeting room.


	2. Saren and Shepard

**Edit: Added a few important things to Saren.**

The Normandy gleamed, the fresh paint and silver armour giving it an almost blinding shimmer. "So, this is the ship I am to command," Shepard thought, staring it over with interest. It was a fascinating new idea, a ship that could hide its heat signature, making it practically invisible in space.

A group of fifty Marines stood facing the ship, their backs straight and hands folded neatly at their backs. The entire crew it would seem, Shepard glanced at them as she came to a stop next to Rear Admiral Mikhailovich and Captain Anderson. The Normandy would be serving in the 63rd scout flotilla, which was used in most anti-pirate ops.

The Rear Admiral cleared his voice, "I'm not a fan of this project, nor am I fan off long speeches. But, you know off this vessel's importance and use. I expect all of you to perform your given duties to the best of your ability and do the Alliance proud.'' He snapped off the speech with a sharp salute.

The marine's walked forward and onto the newest addition to the Alliance Fleet. Anderson turned his head toward her and gave a weak smile, "Ready for this, Commander?"

Shepard sighed, what a question. She shook her head, black hair shifting a little as she did so. "Not really. SpecTRe Candidacy? What the hell did I do to deserve that?"

Anderson chuckled, looking away with a wry grin," Well, the near flawless record and sheer badassery did help, Alex. Just remember, you were chosen for a reason. This position as XO is only temporary, if this goes through."

Alex gave him a nervous look, as they walked through the air lock and into the ship. He glanced at her, one eyebrow raised. "And that look?"

Alex swallowed, staring nervously at the legionaries as they walked aboard the ship, memories of Akuze flashing through her mind, "I'm going to be given ground command aren't I?"

A stupid question, so she phrased it a statement. It was not command she feared, but seeing a her whole unit slaughtered was not something she wished to repeat. If anything, it was just because she did not want people to die because of Alliance incompetence. Anderson shook his head," Alex, you know that was a trap. Besides, with you in charge, you might walk into a thresher nest." he said, with a mirthless smile.

Alex relaxed a little, the tension leaving fractionally. "I suppose so, sir."

Anderson nodded, accepting the answer with a slight frown at 'sir' but said nothing of it. As they began walking through the CIC, Anderson finally sighed. "We'll be stopping at the citadel. We have to pick up the Spectre there." he said wearily. Shepard raised a brow, "You don't sound to excited, sir."

Anderson shook his head stiffly, "I'm not." he his voice lowered, "I know Saren, I worked with him a few years back... it went bad. Just watch your back."

He sighed, shaking his head little before looking back to her, "Anyway. You'll be evaluated after the trip to Eden Prime. We have been informed, however, of a possible Hegemony interest in the beacon. So be prepared for anything."

Shepard nodded once and Anderson turned on his heel toward his office. Shepard grinned a little, so pirates might attack Eden Prime. At least it would not be a boring trip.

Saren was impressed with aesthetic of Normandy so far, it not have the straight lines and blocky shape of turian and human ships, rather it looked like a serpent with a bent spine. Were the curved nature of the ship had come from spirits only knew.

He was, despite himself, looking forward to seeing how it would operate in battle. It was probably the turian in him.

The thing he was not looking forward to, was Anderson. The human had been raising hell trying to frame Saren for the accident on Camala. The turian shook his head, not willing to bring up that memory. He had far more important issues, hopefully Anderson would not stop him from doing his job. He reviewed the info he had received over the potential spectre in his mind.

Alex Shepard, sole survivor of the 'Akuze Incident'. Saw her entire squad eaten alive by thresher maws, yet showed a remarkable will. 95% success rate in all operations, trained in tech and biotic cababilities. Scoured a modest 9 on the asari scale of biotic strengh, and high ranking her field in tech and info-war, youngest N7. All in all, a decent choice. Of course, if she passed a little test he had in mind.

Anderson had been a decent choice as well, but that had gone out the water when he tried to pin the accident on Camala on Saren. Saren's mandibles clicked in annoyance at the memory, the man would have become a spectre, if he did not start raving about how Saren hated humans and other falsities. Well, the former was not inaccurate, but hate was just not the right word. He saw humans as pathetic, selfish creatures, sure, but he was not some anti-human bigot that wanted the specie exterminated. Oh no, if his review of Alex Shepard was correct, then she would make a perfect Spectre. She probably disliked the Alliance, Akuze being a suspicious incident. All he had to do was was encourage that dislike, turn it into a full suspicion, and he would turn Humanities spectre into a weapon, a weapon that would be used to kill that pathetic bastard, Jack Harpor. The man who was responsible for Desolas' death, and by extent, the reason humanity was even a threat at all.

He sighed, pushing the ugly thoughts to the side. The decontamination finally ended and he stepped through the Normandy's airlock and into the CIC, which was to his right.

The ship was dark, illuminated by orange glow of the terminals which lined the walls. four figures stood before the Airlock. Two were marines, dressed smartly in navy armour, their rifles held loosely in their hands as they stood at attention, their backs ramrod straight. The figure on the right he recognised immediately. Anderson stood with his hands folded behind his back, his expression grim.

Saren did not pay any attention to him and looked to the taller human next to him. So, this was the candidate? She was taller than Anderson by a head, he had read that she was considered above average height.

Her hair was black, and shaved save for the top, where it seemed to flop to the side. Her posture was the same as Anderson's, though her features were far less antagonistic.

Saren considered that a good sign. He did not want to have to work with someone who had certain biases toward him. "Captain Anderson," he tried to keep the bite out his words, "And the new recruit, Commander Shepard." he nodded toward her. She inclined her head, her expression remaining neutral.

"Welcome aboard the Normandy, Spectre Arterius. It is an honour to be given this chance." Anderson said, standing a little straighter. Saren waved his hand," The honour is mine. Now, if there are no more formalities, I am eager to get underway."

Anderson nodded tightly," Of course. You will be given a brief tour while the crew moves your gear to the armoury. If you will follow me." he turned on his heel, and so did the two marines. Shepard's brow had raised slightly, likely she had some inkling of the tensity between the two of them.

The armoury shared space with the cargo hold and drive core, with mess hall above it and the CIC on top. The design was turian, but the ship it self was human. Circular walls with no sharp angles.

Saren gazed around the cargo hold, from his position off leaning against a table used for calibrating weopens. He was inspecting his pistol, a M-19 Starset, the rarer and more expensive version of the Phalanx.

Footsteps sounded lightly from behind him. The footfalls were far more quiet than Anderson's and the scent was different. He turned his head, surprised to see Shepard, who almost stood eye-to-eye with him.

The commander was dressed in gear, minus the helmet. Black Onyx light armour with N7 emblazoned in white on the chest. The top rank of their special forces, he would see if she lived up to the expectation.

"Shepard." he greeted, setting the pistol down, and placed his hands onto the tabletop behind him. Shepard's own posture relaxed slightly, though the turian could still she that something was causing her tension. If he were to hazard a guess, it was due to Anderson. The uneasiness between them could have been seen by a blind skatha.

"Saren. I came to ask about the Spectre program." She said, quite casually. Saren wondered if all the human military acted that way. It would explain a lot. "I expected you might you might be curious, what would you like you to know?''

"Do we have to undergo training?"

Saren shook his head," No, Spectre's are chosen from every Council military Spec Ops." he paused, then spoke again," You can, however, take up optional training in the combat disciplines of the other council races."

Shepard raised a brow, "So, if want to fight like the NightsWatch I could?"

Saren snorted, ''I would like to see you try." In truth, the human could probably due it from what he had read about her sheer will to survive, he was not about to say that to her face though, lest she gets a big head. He waved a hand, "Not that I'd imagine you'd need it. Your current skill set is already perfect for being a Spectre. Though, your record did not say anything about combat capabilities."

Shepard shrugged, "I was trained as a sentinel, a biotic and tech specialist. I provide support, basically."

Saren frowned, his arm's crossing, "Yet they put you forward for the Spectre's, where you will work alone?"

''I suppose they thought because I could run away from thresher maws fast enough they decided I must surely be able to fight alone as well." she uttered sarcastically. Her voice grew more serious though, as she picked a pistol. It was a rather large, obviously a Carnifex. "I was trained with a pistol, assault rifle and melee." she reached for a knife that measured about a foot long. The electro-knife was an experimental weapon developed by the SA, and quite an unyielding one at that. The hand was completing encased with insulating material, with the blade being silver. A small energy cell was located within the handle, so when activated, the blade was inginited in electic energy. It was mean weapon that could overload shields, meaning charging one those was strongly ill advised.

To actually specialise in the weapon's usage would make a one a frighting foe. Saren nodded, "Good, so you would be able to handle yourself then. I was worried." he added the last part dryly.

Shepard snorted and slipped the knife and pistol back into their holsters. "Good to know I haven't disappointed already." she said, her voice carrying no hint of seriousness. Saren's left brow plate shifted up, "I sense you know something about me and Anderson's history." he remarked. He sincerely hoped she did not, that would just make his life more difficult than it already was, and he was spectre who also worked for the Nights Watch.

Shepard shook her head, head tilting slightly. "No, he just said I had to watch my back."

Saren's mandibles flicked outward in a mirthless grin," Yes, you should. I won't shoot you human, but enemies will. As for my backstory with Anderson, it's a long story, let us just leave it at the council was not very impressed."

Shepard's eyebrow raised, the thin black hairs forming an arch, "What do mean, what happened?"

"So inquisitive." Saren thought to himself, but to her he simply shrugged. "Let's just say that there is more to being a spectre than simply being a good agent."

Shepard stared at him for a long moment before simply shaking her head and stepping to the side, "We touch down on Eden Prime in an hour, we'll see how this goes, spectre."

And with that she walked off toward the elevator. Saren sighed and leaned back. He liked her.


	3. Ashley

Eden Prime was a paradise, perfect for vacation with it's dazzling shores and beautiful blue skies. Sadly the lush green fields were now tainted with blood and destroyed by combat. The batarians, pirates most likely, had come out of nowhere. They had caught the alliance forces by sheer surprise and as a result, the 212 had been wiped out. From what she knew, the 420 and 760 were still holding in the other colonies, but Port Eden was gone. Ashley panted, trying to calm her shot nerves as adrenline raised through her. She was on the outskirts of the colony, having ran for her life. But she had been followed.

She was crouched down behind a massive rock, praying the batarians would not spot her. She looked up the sky, which had gone red in the setting sun. The images of the 212 getting butchered flashed in her memory and she struggled to keep a sob down, not when one of those demons could be about.

Slowly, she gazed around the rock, biting down hard at the sight of the charred humans and fire. Some of them the had not been fully burned, but their faces were twisted in sheer, screaming agony.

Ashley tore her gaze away, breathing heavily as she clutched her Lancer close to her chest, knuckles going white under the tight grip. She heard her fathers voice, telling her that bravery was a soldiers greatest tool.

Stomping boots sounded out from behind the rock and the next second, a bullet tore at the ground in front of her. Three black-clad figures stormed toward her, savage guns pointed directly at her. If it was not for her shields, she would have been toasted. Blindly, she tossed a grenade toward them, numbly realizing that was the last one she had left as she scrambled for cover. The best thing was one of those strange, flat trees that were indigenous to Eden Prime.

She heard the explosion go off just as she slammed herself into cover. Followed by a growled out word and bullets slamming into the tree. She did not feel their impact, and was grateful considering the batarian had used incendiary rounds and the wood lit up.

Exposed, she rolled into a crouch, lined up the Lancer and fired, in the space of two seconds. the first three bullets slammed into the batarian's shields but the last one struck the alein square in the helmet. Slowly, the alien dropped to his knees and fell, red blood spilled out from the crack in his visor and seeped into the dirt.

For a split second, she wondered how much of the blood that stained the soil was batarian. "Not enough." she though bitterly. The two other batarians had been caught in the grenades blast were strewn about, bodies contorted in unnatural shapes. Their armour was burnt to a crisp, parts of the steel melted into their frames.

Ashley smirked while she husseled to find a defensive point. The grenade had been a high incendiary explosive, designed to incinerate anything in its perimeter. Most shields and barriers could shrug it off, so either these idiots got their shields blown by another survivor... or they were slave soldiers.

Ashley's jaw tightened at the at the last thought. She wondered if that soldier whose head she blew off was a human slave, sold to pirates from Omega. She shook her head, steeling herself. They shot first, afterall. As she continued to move about the wrecked outskirts of the colony, a loud screetch filled the air. Her gaze snapped up at the sound and her heart practically exploded in joy and relief. An Alliance frigate, one she recognized as the Normandy, landed just a few kilometeres south of her position.

Five figures landed but she had no time to try and see who they were, when a bullet hit her shields from behind. She tore around to see three batarians running toward her in a mad dash. Panicked, she spun around and ran, dashed over and into cover. She winced as the bullets slammed into the rock she was hiding behind. Thankfully, it was not flamible. That did not stop the searing hot flames of the incendiary rounds from singing her helmet.

Three figures came running down the ramp and shot down the batarians. One was an N7, the other a marine and the last...

A turian? Ashley frowned, but was not about to look a spikey gift horse in the mouth as it fired bullets from a powerful sniper of a pistol. The N7's omni-tool glowed and the Ashely heard the familiar sound of a shield shattering and then the thuddingsound of two bodies hitting the floor.

Ashley stood up slowly and then turned to see the batarians dead, with smoking holes in them. She turned to her rescuer gratefully, and realized who it was. Staff Commander Shepard, other wise known as the Sole Survivor.

She snapped of the best salute she could, "Gunnery Chief Williams of 212, thanks for the rescue ma'am."

Shepard waved a hand, "Don't mention it. Are you wounded, Williams?"

Ashley's response was immediate, "Just a few scrapes and burns, nothing serious." she added quickly. She took a moment to catch her breath before looking back up at the commander, "We were patrolling the perimeter when the attack hit. They came out of nowhere...''

Shepard nodded stiffly, ''We were told a prothean beacon was here."

Ashley raised a brow," It was delivered to Serrice an hour ago..."

The turian spoke up," Really? I was told that was the point of this shakedown run." his voice was incredibally flanged and rough, and she wondered who the hell he was.

Shepard shrugged, "Hmm, we recieved the transmission a week ago, could be the alliance expected an attack on the colony from the Hegemony." she said cooly, the smirked at the turian, "It looks like you're going have to start your evaluations sooner than expected, Spectre."

Ashley raised an eyebrow, a Spectre? Definantly above her pay grade, but it did prepose that something far more serious was going on than a pirate raid. Shepard looked back at her, "Alright, so change of plan."

She activated her omni-tool and brought it up to her helmet," Normandy, this is Shepard. Beacon was apparently moved." The sound of someone replying came through, but was to grainy to make out from where Ashley was standind. The turian had stalked over to one of the bodies, as was currently examining it.

"Alright, Shepard out." the orange glow of the omni-tool stayed as Shepard hailed someone else. "Strike 2, new plan, sweep the area, look for survivors, god willing, and put a bullet in pirate skulls while we wait for more back-up."

''Shepard." the turian said, standing to face the commander. "These are not pirates. They're Hegemony forces."

Shepard cursed sharply, causing Ashley to raise a brow.

Shepard gave her a side-long look," You don't get news out here? The Hegemony came into power about a month ago, kicking the Emperor and the batarian imperial force out. They run Khar'shan now. Big ass war, and now we're being dragged into it."

The batarian Empire was one of the stronger forces in the galaxey, and one of humanities only allies. They were the ones who stopped the terminus pirates from ravaging humanities furthest colonies and the first race to back them against the Turians.

So another big war befells the galaxy. "So, Williams, mind showing us around the colony?''


	4. Benezia

Port Hanshan was properly grim place, all greys and whites and stiff furniture. The boardroom of Binary Helix, which was tucked away in the North End of the Finacial District, was decorated in a pleasing mixture of Salarian and Asari. White wall's with black and purple accents. The asari blood tree decorated the corners, kept alive by some marvel of arteficial gardening. Its hand shaped leaves waving slightly.

The tables were curved in Salarian fashion, with chairs that had straight back rests. The room contained three figures, a salarian, a rather imposing krogan and an asari matriarch facing them.

The salarian wore a red suit, and glanced nervously at the krogan next to him, who was dressed in full black armour and a scowl. The asari was the most relaxed figure in the room. She was practically slouching over the chair, a batarian cigarette hanged loosely from her lips. She was dressed in a human pinstripe suite of all things. The black suit and facial markings made her piercing electric blue eyes stand out even more.

"Matriarch Benezia," it was the krogan who adressed her, "I trust these reports on your latest actions are accurate?"

Benezia nodded, and met his disaproving with an almost cheery grin. Okeer was a rare krogan, deeply invested in science and was one of the few who actually raised a finger to try and cure the genophage. Personally, Benezia admired him. "Of coarse, unless of course you're reading what I sent to the Council.''

The salarian, Maelon Heplorn, finally found his voice. "While I agree the genophage should be cured, what will using the rachni do to help?"

Both the krogan and Salarian stared at her expectantly and she sat straight, and removed the cigarette, purple smoke blowing out as she spoke, "Nothing." she gave a pointed look to Maelon, and took another drag from the cigarette before continuing.

"The cloning facility on Virmire," she tapped a button on the terminal infront of her, bringing up an info screen on the mention facility. "It was contstructed per your request, and I have forwarded all cloning instructions and techniques to docter Droyas."

Okeer gave a side-ways glance, "Cloning? You mean to arteficially create more krogan. That is hardly a cure, Matriarch."

"You can create a krogan with no genophage markers. Infact, you could create an enire krogan colony, with fertile females."

Okeer's brow lowered, "And what of Tuchanka? What of the woman suffering now?" his voice developed a tinge of anger. "Maelon can explain better than I." was Benezia's cool reply, as she leaned back in the chair.

Okeer looked to his left, and Maelon jumped into action. His omni-tool glowed as he activated it, "With the help of Clan Urdnot, I managed to retrofit an old Krogan hospital. I'll be able to conduct research on the homeworld itself. Have actual patients and access test subjects," upon Okeers steely gaze, he quickly added, "Varren mostly. And Vorcha."

Okeer nodded stiffly, "I suppose that will be enough. Though, what will you do when the KCP come sniffing? Where will you even get the supplies?"

At this, Maelon gave small, sly grin. "The blood back regularly visits Tuchanka for recruitment."

Okeer actually laughed, "A salarian with a quad. Never thought I'd see that. As long as that genophage is cured, I'll be happy."

"And it will be, Okeer. I can promise that." it was Benezia who spoke, as she stood. This prompted the others to get up as well, "Well, I can say I look more forward to working with Binary Helix now, where is that pyscho of a Turian anyhow?"

Benezia shrugged, "Not here. Spectre bussiness or something. Maelon, stay." she said a farewell to Okeer, who gave a slight blow and departed. As as they were left alone, Maelon exploded. "What are doing with the rachni!? You could practically smell the suspicion! Why include it the report?" he hissed, his arms folding tightly across his chest.

"What I am doing with the Rachni is exploiting a resource when I found it. Don't tell me the STG would not do the same." her tone was cool as she gazed down at him. 7 foot high, she was extremely tall, above average for an asari, and had knew when to use it as an advantage.

Maelon did not shrink away though but her words had struck home, "Yes, we would. But that does not answer the question of what you are _doing_."

Benezia sighed, and lit another cigarette, "There will come a time," she took a drag before continueing, "When we will be outmatched. It happened during the Rachni wars, and again during the Krogan Rebellions. Arsenals must always be upgraded, weopanry always improved, armour always strenghed. So that when a threat comes along, we can at least face it with out having to resort to uplifting primitive races or devloping genetic diseases."

Maelon deflated, giving a salarian nod at her words. "Now why did you not just say that. So what is it? Chitin armour? Acid-throwers? Toxin resisting armour?" he spoke almost gleefully now, and Benezia herself relaxed. This was why she liked working with Salarians. Unlike asari, they did not have to worry about more tan a few decades down the line, which led to less bitching about long term consequeces.

If she had to say that she was a making a plasma-flamethrower rifle, to a matriarch, she would be berated with lines about how dangerous that could be and blah blah blah. Give it to a salarian, and they would immediatley pour over the idea, suggest improvements and alternatives and other varieties. In spite, Benezia had actually given that plasma thrower idea to a quarian on his pilgrimage. Later, she found out about the the Reegar Carbine.

Her lips widened in a small grin at that memory. "No, yes to the last one though. Though chitin armour... there's an idea. Acid throwers just sound like they'll be banned faster than the Wraith Shotgun."

Maelon gaved an annoyed tsk at the mention of the shotgun, "Indeed, though we have managed to get weopan's into our militaries that defy the treaty of Farixen.''

Benezia nodded absently, notcing a message blare on her omni-tool, flagged as important. "Well, I have to my office, I shall see you later then?" the salarian nodded again, and was already headed out, "Yes, fare well to you, Matriarch."

When she reached her office, which was on the otherside of the building, she sat immediately to read the message. It was from Shiala, and as she read through it, a twinge of anxiety needled it's way into her gut.

It read:

 _Matriarch,_  
 _You were right on both counts, the Exogeni corporation found a Thorian, and the Hegemony are madly interested. Reports of cruisors and light frigates, all with Hegemony markers. They built a prisoner-of-war colony on top of the damn thing! Also, the attached file should interest you._

 _Shiala._

The attached file had been a very interesting conversation between one Matriarch Trellani and the Exo-geni Cheif Executor. The conversation was basically going on about what the Thorian was and that they should ehange the current colonists for prisoners, but what interested her was the whole Exo Geni/Cereberus thing.

She brought up her terminal and selected Trellani's omni. A few seconds later, a rather disheveled looking Matriarch greeted her, "Benezia, what can I do for you?"

She sounded out of breath. Realizing what she had just interupted, Benezia smirked. "Trellani, fooling around with the cerberus human again? Please don't answer." she added in the last quickly, seeing Trellani's cheeky grin. "Feros. Explain, and be quick about it."

Trellani's grin faltered and the vid screen blured a little as she sat down, the view of rumpled sheets and human designer shirt acting as proof to Benezia's earlier suspicions.

"They're studying the thorian. Of course, half the colony is probably being affect by its spores by now. Fear not though, batarian captives that won't be missed."

"Why though? Mind control methods?"

Trellani shook her head, "No. Well, not enitely. They want to study its mind controlling capabilities, so that they can possibly create their own. Can't blame them, we have the Ardat-Yakshi. For now, what they want to be able to turn these creatures, the 'creepers', docile, and use them as weopanas when they kill the thorian."

Benezia exhaled, sitting back slowly, and the Matriarchs had called her insane. "I'm assuming the planetery exploration company is not doing all the research, I'm guessing Cereberus has a finger in this pie, as that charming human saying goes?"

Trellani actually laughed, "Of course we do. All research is coming to us, not the Alliance."

Benezia nodded, "Good. I guess I should inform you now of the Hegemony fores enclosing on the colony." she poured herself a glass of human ''vodka'' while Trellani exclaimed. "How in the depths do you say things so casually?"

Benezia actually paused mid sip and stared at the younger matriarch, one brow tatoo raised. Slowly, she swallowed the strong drink and spoke, "You mean to tell me you did not know?"

Trellani sighed, "Jack!"

The illusive man, wearing only his suit jacket, appeared next to her, those creepy cyber eyes caring a lot of concern. "Matriarch Benezia, good to see you again. Now, what's so wrong that Trellani is all shocked about?"

Benezia snorted, the man had knowing, tired look in his eye that spoke volumes. "The batarian forces encroaching on Feros."

"I know about that. The Alliance is already moving to intervene."

Trellani shot her bondmate an annoyed look," You knew?"

"Found out five minutes ago, how long you two have been talking for."

Before possible bickering could break out, Benezia interjected, "And what is Exo-geni going to do to cover their track?"

"Surely Shiala can extract vital information, no? She need only get the information and the Chief Executor, Ms Baynham, offworld."

Benezia nodded quickly, "Yes. I'll send word. Currently the SA is too busy on Eden Prime anyway. Well, thanks for clearing that up Trellani, next time though I want to find out from you and not a conviently placed commando."

Trellani shook her head with a small, "I was... preoccupied," she shot a glance to the man next to her, "Good Bye, Benezia. Walk with the Goddess."

The link cut, causing silence to fall in the small office. She quickly dispatched her orders to Shiala and then sat back with a slow exhale. She had a feeling it was going to be a long week.

Fatigue faded as another message came through, it took her a second to build the energy to click it, and when she skimmed over the content, any trace of fatigue was chased away. Liara was in danger.


	5. Shepard

Port Eden was a _mess._ The port was a smoking ruin were a once proud city stood. Add in a few thresher maws and this place would resemble Akuze nicely. Shepard winced at the mental image, though it was hidden beneath her helmet. They were approaching the city proper, more and more buildings were presented to them as mere smoking ruins. Shepard briefly wondered if the Hegemony got off on attacking human worlds.

The small unit moved with Ashley in the front, Saren and Shepard at the flanks and Kaidan behind. They moved slowly from cover to cover, careful to avoid another Jenkins incident. She sighed internally, despite warning him of the geth drones coming around his position he still got shot to pieces.

''Commander, movement, 2 o'clock." Kaidan said quickly. "I see em." Shepard said, slowly, as she adjusted the scope on her Banshee. Saren pulled his sniper from his back, the massive Widow Sniper rifle that was used by the Asari Sniper Unit.

Kaidan had the motion sensor up on his omni-tool, the hostiles forming red dots on the display. "Detect five pirates, all of them have shields up, commander."

"Brilliant." Shepard uttered, and continued to stare at the hostiles. The road they were walking along formed a T, the the hostiles wandering around what used to be a park in front of them.

"Saren, sniper cover. Williams, move up until you're within suppressive fire range. Kaidan, biotic support. I'll move up alongside Williams."

As soon as Ashley was within 50 meters of their targets, with Shepard crouched at her side, Saren opened fire, catching one of them in the shoulder. The batarian's jumped into action, taking cover behind benches and tall rocks and trees. Ashely opened up fire, the Lancer spitting anti-kinetic rounds.

Grinning almost wickedly, Shepard tossed two grenades out to flush the batarians from cover. The explosions drew them out quickly enough, but they were relatively unharmed. It did bring them under direct fire though. Their shields shrugged it off though. Four of them set up deployable shields, the bright lime green barriers of hard diamond setting up.

The fifth line was running forward. He was wearing bright green armour with a black stripes augmenting the chest guard and running along the gauntlets. He had a spear in one hand, which was lanced with proton energy, a shield on his arm, a round disk of diamond framed in steel. She realised they all were. Hegemony Gladiators. Perfect.

Shepard pulled her electro-knife. She activated it, the electric energy sparked across it. She set it positive. "This is gonna hurt." she thought idily while getting up. Gritting her teeth, she framed herself in a biotic barrier and ran forward. The gladiators were the Batarian's equivalent of heavy assault troops. Dangerous, and totally crazy. What she would give to have one or two with her right now, though clad in Batarian Imperial white and gold. Those were _friendly._

The batarian was the first to strike, his spear thrusting past her as whipped left. Then backward as the spear slashed in a wide arc, missing her by an inch. Pushing out with biotic energy, she got him to stagger back. That opening was all she need to thrust the blade into his shield, the kinetic one. The eletric burst of energy overloaded the shields emitters. Growling, the gladiator brought his spear toward her in a thrust, that was deflected with a hand as Shepard barrel-rolled out the way. She came to fighting stance, one knee bent, with the dagger slightly away from her.

The batarian stretched his neck and slammed his shield and spear together before dropping into a stance that strongly resembled the ancient Greek phalanx. He stalked forward, his visor forming a glare on his helmet.

Shepard's omni-tool read that his shields were down, but their was still armour and huge shield in her way. She had to get past that an strike him from behind, slightly difficult considering his reaction time. She needed to slow it down, and he had stabilisers in suit, which was what prevented him from flying back in the first place. She noticed, in her peripheral, the rest of the squad taking on the rest of the gladiators.

An idea sparked then, oddly upon noticing Kaidan using his biotics to form a throw. She'd once seen a Huntress pull back an enemy with stabilisers using a singularity. Focusing her energy, she lashed with her hand, forming a singularity behind the gladiator. The stabilisers stopped him from flying back, but the pulled was enough to stagger him long enough for an opening to appear.

Shepard pulled out her Stinger and aimed. The chest was the most guarded area, so that would have pointless, especially with the shredder round sill in her gun. The neck was guarded as well. An opening, however, was his arms. The small area where the pauldron met the shoulder. A small, area only guarded by synthetic leather.

Shepard shot, and the gladiator found his shield arm gone with his shield banging loudly as it fell and a fountain spray of red blood coming from were the arm used to be. Angered, he ran forward, yelling in rage and agony... completely missing Shepard and allowing her to target the other weak point, the back of the knee. The batarain was rendered helpless and would would bleed out soon enough.

Shepard turned her attention to her squad, please to see that they were kicking ass. Saren was easily picking them off with the Widow. Kaidan was clearly a strong biotic, using lifts and pulls to disabled the gladiators the same way Shepard had.

Wiping red blood from her visor, which was thankfully not hers, she walked toward them, dagger safely in its holster her Stinger remained held loosely in one hand.

When she reached them, three of the gladiators were dead with the last one being run through by Saren's fire sword.

"All hostiles terminated, commander." kaidan said breathlessly, "Yeah those were definitely not pirates."

Ashley gave him a sidelong look," No shit. I wonder how things would be if they attack Mindior and Elysium instead of hired pirates..."

Shepard did not pay attention to Kaidan's response, as she went up and stood next to Saren. "We'll bunker up and here and wait for the Normandy, by the looks of it they've pulled out of the city already."

"Indeed. We'll scour the ruins after we get more soldiers, especially if there are still gladiators about, or worse."

They set a perimeter around the centre of the park, using the gladiators own diamond shields as cover and a few defensive turrets, small disks that fire upon enemy movement.

"Williams and Saren, keep your rifles out and shoot anything wearing green, Kaidan, bunker down with that motion sensor."

Shepard tossed a small disk outward and it activated into a recon drone. Using her omni, she control to scour the colony in their immediate vicinity. Minutes past, and she found nothing, no movement or survivors. "Williams, what happened to colonists that weren't shot?"

"Evac managed to get a lot of them out of the port, we weren't hit first, but we were hit the hardest."

Shepard nodded stiffly, the silence was getting on her nerves. The only sounds were faint gunshots far out in the distance. Eventually, that nerve-grating silence was broken by Shepard's comm going off, it was Anderson. "Shepard. We're bringing the Normandy around, New Brighton has been secured but the fighting is still going on at Main CIty. We'll need to get everyone there."

"What about possible survivors in Port Eden sir?" Shepard asked, in an almost strained voice. Whenever something like this happened, survivors had always been her top priority.

"We'll be sending a squad down but right now we need your squad for this."

"Acknowledged, Shepard out."

The squad was looking at her, except Saren, whose focus remained on his snipers scope. "We're moving out, to Main City."

Really, whoever named these cities was bored, Shepard remarked to herself as they moved to the extraction point.


	6. Saren

The first thing Saren knew when he regained consciousness was that everything was paining. With a strained groan, he managed to push himself into a sitting position, his eyes slowly focused to the area surrounding him. When his vision finally cleared, he started. Carnage, everywhere. Someone was screaming, a human voice...

Panting he dragged himself into a standing position. His armour was already deploying medigel to his wounds, well most of them anyway. His left gauntlet was broken, and his side was burned. He grabbed his Widow, eternally grateful to the spirits that it was okay. He glanced around frantically, noticing Shepard leaned back against what was once the shuttle door, growling as she pulled a piece of metal from her leg.

He stumbled over to her, his mind racing. They had been moving to the Main City... Shepard was talking about tactics and then...

Obviously, they'd been hit by a missile, or something as bad. He looked around trying to spot any more humans. The biotic, Kaidan, was helping that other one with brown hair who they'd picked up from Port Eden.

"Shepard, can you move?" he did not bother asking if she was alright, which she very clearly was not. "Yeah... Sorta. Medigel will kick in a second..." she breathed, panting and looking around as well.

Saren nodded, pulling of his helmet. No need for those when you had metal plates anyway. The damn thing was dented horribly. He tossed it aside, looking through his sniper's scope to try and see anything. Green figures were moving in. "Shepard. We have problems."

She laughed, a short mirthless sound. "Sounds like any other day in the army."

She got up slowly, aiming down the massive Gladius rifle and dropping with a grunt to one knee. Saren almost grinned, almost. Humans were tough bastards. And if memory served of this one's mother, she would be even tougher.

"Kaidan! Ash, we got hostiles in coming. Set up a defensive perimeter, Steel Circle."

Kaidan immediately got to work setting up those giant shield curtain things that were bane of his life during the Relay Incident. He crouched down behind one, grateful for it now. He could not use his sniper, without the augmenters in his armour the recoil would tear his arm off. Instead he grabbed his Starset and took aim. He tossed a couple of pulse disruptor grenades, to stop any batarian biotics. He shot down multiple targets, and noticed Kaidan and Ashley firing Gladius rifles as well.

"We're getting out of here soon, we just need to hold out a little longer." Shepard said, putting the shuttles radio down. "So, the planet is lost." Saren remarked, stabbing a hegemony soldier in the gut with his omni-blade.

"Ever wonder why so many batarian soldiers use melee weapons?" Kaidan yelled, using his biotics to send a couple of them flying. "They evolved differently human, they never really developed guns."

just as he finished, a Batarian jumped over the shield, swinging his jagged sword wildly. Saren barely dodged a swing that would have decapitated him and drove his omni-blade into the crazed swordsman's side.

A loud roar came over head and a dozen Alliance Shuttles flew over. "Thank god, this was getting close." Shepard said, still slouched against the shuttle. "Agreed." Saren said dryly, pulling her arm over his neck and helping her walk toward the shuttle. The massive forms of TESTUDO power armour stepped out of the shuttles and covered them while they hastened to the evac shuttles.

All in all, a complete disaster, Saren mused to himself.

It was not the worst situation he had ever found himself, mind, but it was up there.

Shepard was applying medi-gel to her busted leg, reminding Saren of his own torn plates. The metal replacements were digging into his arm painfully, and likely he would require new ones.

He snorted, gazing at Shepard. Her mother was the reason he even had metal plating on his body.

The irony of it all was slowly getting to him. He had been twenty during the Relay Incident, twenty when that lone monkey blew his arm off with a pea shooter.

Well, it did teach him never to go after a human soldier if they had time to dig in.

Speaking of the elder Shepard, Alex held up to expectations well enough. Her nickname, "Superstes'' which he was told meant survivor, was well earned.

He had read the reports of Akuze in great detail, and studied the helmet footage. Shepard was a good leader. Saren good think of many in the Hierarchy who would have fell into a panic after realising they had stepped into a thresher nest.

And taking down a gladiator in single combat, with one of those electo knife things, was quite impressive.

Now, all that was left was to see how well she handled the politics of the Galaxy, as was required as a Spectre.

"Any reason you're looking at me like that?"

Shepard's words pulled him out of his thoughts and made him realize he been staring. He coughed, "I apologize. I was thinking. You have performed aptly, I approve."

Shepard tilted her head, "But?"

Saren sighed, running his good hand over his fringe. "Your political abilities remain to be tested. I known that Legionnaires are not trained thus, no soldier is. You will have to go through a course, in time, before you can be granted full Spectre authority."

It was with great disdain that he recalled that dreadful process, but it was necessary. It had aided more than once, his position in Binary Helix and high position within the Hierarchy showed that. And his good standing of course, with a member of House T'soni. Though, that could also just be because he saved from assassination attempt.

The point is, having a firm knowledge of ow the Galaxy works was imperative to a Spectre's success.

"I can see how that helps. Legionnaires are given a course in diplomacy, if that will help."

She winced, pulling a piece of metal from her shoulder. Saren winced at the sight. "No, I mean a high level course. The intrigues of the Galaxy so to speak. The physcology structures of each race, how each race is governed, how their militaries work and of course, you will need to know Galactic Law of by heart, as you humans say."

Shepard gave him a tired glance, "You mean, I have to know literally every law?"

He nodded slowly, despite knowing that it was a rhetorical question.

She did not say anything further, not a woman of many words this one. Instead, she focused on treating her injuries, though one could easily see she was contemplating her situation.

It was a stark reminder that whatever she thought of it all, she would be a Spectre none the less, if Saren gave his approval. It reminded him of himself, one did not turn down opportunity in the brutal meritocracy that was Turian Hierarchy, especially one of an old family such as Arterius.

His family went back to Iron Age, when the Turians first began building civilization. There were many ancient families on Palavan, the Primarchs was made up of most them, Fedorian, Victus, Vakarian, Arterius, Kandros… Saren sighed, Kandros. Of course that name would come up in his thoughts again.

He would prefer they did not, for with them they brought more than enough bad memories.


	7. Liara

Liara stared at the small piece of technology in front of her, glaring at it hatefully. Benezia had called her, and as though nothing had happened, simply told her that she needed to get of Therum as soon as possible, and that a shuttle would be coming.

The reason being that Hegemony forces were encroaching in the region. Not coming to the planet, no, the region. Of course Benezia being as protective as she was saw that as a threat. That was not what angered her however.

In fact, she wouldn't mind getting the hell off of Therum and out of the Artemis Tau cluster as soon possible. What was bothering her, was the University, and it's decision to cut her from the team that was slated for studying the Prothean Beacon. Infact, it wasn't just that. Their reason was 'we have something else we need you to do', that meant a certain Matriarch who wore black clothing and lead a scientic bioengineering research team on Noveria had a hand in this.

Liara was going to kill Benezia. For some reason only the Goddess knew, Benezia hated Liara's current choice of career. Not in that she frownd upon Prothean Archaeology, no in fact she was on the leading sponser on the Therum dig. No, she just did not want Liara doing it.

Liara could not fathom it, it was unnesscesary and so typlical of matriarchs. Always tight lipped about everything and _contradictory._ Benezia sponsered a great deal of Prothean research, but turned around and said 'No Liara, not you.'. She was hiding something, a big a government secret that Benezia was doing a poor job of hiding from Liara.

It had something to do with the Protheans. And something to do with Prothean researcher's who dug too deep into the prothean's history with the asari going missing.

The Matriarchy was sitting on some dark, sticky secret they didn't want getting out.

Liara sighed, shaking her head in exasperation. At least she'd be off this planet soon. Therum was a military base, and that was about all that could be gathered from it. The Prothean terminal's no longer worked, and all the weaponry had been extracted already. So now all that was left was to pack the remaining equipment and leave. She'd be leaving on one of House T'soni's shuttles, so that was nice at least.

A few hours later, a shuttle landed outside the digsite. It was sleek, and silver. On it's hatch door it bore the black dagger and drake of T'soni. It opened with a hiss, and a commando dressed in deep black leather armor stepped out.

Liara moved up to great her, recognising her as Janith T'soni, her younger cousin.

"Liara!" they hugged tightly in greeting, "Damnit it's good to see you." Janith said, almost out of breath. Liara could see why. A pale sheen of sweat had already started to form on Janith's forhead. The volcanic planet wasn't the most temperate place around afterall.

Liara grinned, "It's good to see you too, Janith."

Liara turned and pointed to a couple of small crates. "Those need to be packed into the shuttle. It's some leftover equipment from the dig."

Janith nodded and gestured for two other commando's to go and ahead pick them up. "Got it. Come on, we should be heading back to Thessia as soon as possible."

Once everything was packed up and they were halfway to Thessia, Liara finally turned to Janith, who was sitting across from her. "So, how has mother been?"

She tried to keep any sort of anger out of her voice, she really did. Janith looked at her for a moment before simply shrugging. "Dunno, haven't seen her much. My squad's been out her in the traverse for a few weeks now. We had to drop what we were doing to get you outta here."

The relief in her voice gave Liara the impression that whatever Janith and this small team of commando's had been up to was either incredibully tedious, or highly life threatening.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about. You have no idea how obscenely boring monitering pirate activity actually is."

Liara had a feeling that was not what Janith's team was doing, but she pushed that aside. She didn't need to know anyway. "Oh? Really?"

Janith nodded, "Yeah. They tend to actually leave human colonies alone. Perhap's Aria's finally gotten a hold over the gangs in the Terminus."

A snort came from the pilot seat. "Yeah, sure!''

"Quiet you!" Janith said sharply but not in a aggressive way.

Liara smiled, it was clear this group was tired, and just in the mood to get home for some rest. If they weren't just sent back that is. "So, how is how is Aunt Zile?"

Janith's brow lowered in a scowl, "Same as ever really. She's off somewhere doing something classified."

Liara didn't say anything, she understood perfectly. Zile was a distant figure in the T'soni household, and Janith had been raised more by Benezia than her. In this way, Janith felt more like a sister than a cousin.

She and Janith were roughly the same the age, both in there second centuray of life at 109 and 120 respectively.

"Liara, what did you find on Therum?"

Liara blinked, Janith had never shown any particular interest before. "She responded almost immediately with a tired shrug, "It was a military base. A lot of military equipment was found, and a few broken terminals. Why?"

Janith nodded and grinned, "What? Can't I show an interest in my cousin's job?"

Liara gave her cousin a small grin, "I guess you can. I'll keep your interest in the prothean's in mind."

The dismayed expression on Janith's face was hilarious, and Liara grinned devilishly.


	8. The Emperor

Havanto could safely say that he was having a bad day. Former emperor, now rebel emperor. A lot had changed in the past week, and batarians hated things changing that quickly. It all started with news of the hegemony causig shit directly outside the Imperial border.

That had been mildly alarming, but the Humans were taking care of it, and things were quiet.

Then, last Lornas, that pillars damned asshole Skallos decided to attack Imperial trade lines, pissing both the Asari Republic and Havanto off royally. Of course, twas all a ruse, and with the shamefully small imperial fleet distracted, the Hegemony struck. By Galnas, Havanto and the fleet were hightailing it out of the Kite's Nest and Harsa.

Seriously, the fact that a gift basket (A battle cruiser to be exact) sent to the Humans as a goodwill a few years back saved his ass was shameful and hilarious at the same time. Now, he was seated in a rather lavish embassey on Earth that over looked the humans capital, Rome. The city was beautful, and just about the biew was just about the only good thing out of this whole debacle.

"Lord Telvannik, the consuls want to speak to you." he looked up from his brooding to face the Captian of the Gaurd. She looked even more tired than he was. Though he suspected only a batarian could tell.

She was far more built than most of the Humans here, partly due to being a batarian and mostly to due with a body building habit. She was wearing casual clothing though a simple loose shirt and baggy pants, feet covered in spikey combat boots, thus not looking as fierce as she did in her gold and black Royal Imperial Guard armour. "Thanks Lazal, do they just want to see me or will you back me up in there?"

She shook her head with a wry grin, "Sadly not. The humans seem a might eager about their chance to strike at the Hegemony." She said, sounding rather on edge. Havanto gave her a cheeky grin, "I imagine my guard captain is even more eager? Do not worry, our hairy friends will not shy away from battle, and we'll get our home back."

He tried to inject as as much hopefullness into his words as possible. He had no doubt that the humans could tear the Hegemony asunder, Pillars knew they had been doing it for decades now, but what would he return to on Khar'shan? A burned world that he had to repair. That thought made him fists clenched, and his upper eyes narrowed, he was going to destroy the Hegemony once and for all, even if he need human help.

"Well, I best be going, Pillars know that the humans hate waiting." he said, putting on his best happy face and walked out. Images of Kalzimmar on fire, the screaming as figures in green descended... he cut that thought angrily as he stepped into the Senate boardroom. The two Consuls, Aulus and that bony one Lucius, were seated alongisde the Defense Commitee and Admiralty Board. Havanto was suddenly very glad to be dressed in his robes, as the atmosphere of the room was clearly Super Serious Bussiness.

He felt slightly uncomfotable under their collective gazes, but he was an Emperor damn it, so he stood tall, with his hands folded at his back. Aulus spoke first, "Emperor Havanto. We wish to extend our sympathies, we know many died during the Hegemony's taking of Khar'shan."

Havanto's lips tightened, did they really have to bring that up? It seemed so unnesscesary. Aulus continued, "The Alliance would like to send a full fleet in order to secure the region and dissolve the Hegemony."

Havanto's chest constricted. Sure, he was all to glad to be rid of the Hegemony, but the Alliance and Empire had never been on stellar terms, with the Imperial Slave guild buying slaves from the Terminus that had come from SA space.

Thus, Havanto had to know: "Will give Khar'shan back?"

There was muttering and a loud shout or two has the crowd of politicians fully grasped what he said. Apparently, being blunt was not common. Lucius grinned, his hawkish features twisting, making him look rather sinister.

"Why of course yes! We would no interest in losing a potential ally."

Havanto upper eyes narrowed further, the SA would likely rather put him in debt to them, and since the Imperial Army was nothing but a distant memory and the fleet was in shipyard grave somewhere, they would force him to become a protectorate. And if this whole thing with the council pulled through, that would mean abiding by council law, which meant the Empires greatest resource, the slave trade, would be inaccessible.

Why didn't they just kill him? That would be simpler. "Of course." Havanto said quietly.

Lucius' grin widened just a bit. "Good. The SA has already begun moving against the Hegemony, with the Council's permission of course."

Havanto spread his arms, and gave a smile he knew didn't look geniune, "Well, that is all I can ask for really."

Lucius gave then 'Yes it truly is' look while Aulus regarded the rest of the room, "Well then, this meeting is adjourned."

Havanto left that room feeling a lot colder than when he had entered.


End file.
